With development of communications technologies, interconnection between phones and people becomes closer. As a common phone type, a cordless digital telephone set uses a radio wave as a medium to implement “cordless” connection between a base and a handset, which overcomes constraint from a phone cord between a conventional telephone set and its handset, and brings great convenience and more flexible call experience for people.
Using an existing cordless digital telephone set as an example, generally, the cordless digital telephone set includes a base and at least one cordless handset. Further, the base includes a main control module, a subscriber line interface circuit module, and a Bluetooth module. The subscriber line interface circuit (SLIC for short) module is configured to process analog voice data, and modulate the analog voice data into corresponding digital voice data by means of pulse code modulation. Based on characteristics of Bluetooth communication, such as a fast speed and good confidentiality, the Bluetooth module is configured to complete a process of voice data exchange between the base and the handset.
However, according to a rule of classifying digital communications system working modes, it can be found that in the process of transferring the voice data by the main control module, the subscriber line interface circuit module, and the Bluetooth module, the main control module works as a primary device. The subscriber line interface circuit module and the Bluetooth module both work as secondary devices. Using a working process in which the base sends voice data to the handset as an example, a transmission path of the voice data may be described as follows: the main control module—the subscriber line interface circuit module—the main control module—the Bluetooth module—a module corresponding to the handset (details of specific processing of the voice data by the modules are omitted). Therefore, for the base of the existing cordless digital telephone set, the main control module needs to bear relatively heavy workload during normal work, and the transmission path of the voice data is inappropriate.